The Tale of Two
by GeminiRoseHearts
Summary: One simple unicorn. One brave pegasus. A destined fate intertwined. A lesson to be learned in ponies for generations to come. This is the ancient story that started it all. This is the Tale of Two. Rated K , Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I just own the pony Ocs.


**Summary: One simple unicorn. One brave pegasus. A destined fate intertwined. A lesson to be learned in ponies for generations to come. This is the ancient story that started it all. This is the Tale of Two.**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I just own the pony Ocs.**

**A/N: Hi guys! So it's been kind of a while. But I made this story a while ago back never posted it. Anyways, please read it, and I hope you enjoy. **

**If you did, please R & R~**

**Durufuu~**

* * *

Once upon a pony time, long ago in the very beginnings of Equestria, there lived a young unicorn. She had a golden yellow coat, a curly, light brown mane, a matching curly, long, light brown tail and pure amber eyes that shown behind her round glasses.

She was happy and positive, but she struggled to find her purpose in life, for she did not see anything in herself. Then, one day, while casually strolling outside, she got caught in a sudden storm. Wind and rain prevented her from finding her way home, yet no pony spared her a glance. Soon however, she felt no rain on her. She looked around, and saw a strong built pegasus smiling and handing her umbrella to the soaked unicorn. She had a bronze yellow coat, a short, dark brown and golden tipped mane, a short, messy and rather choppy matching dark brown and golden tipped tail, and warm chocolate brown eyes that twinkling behind her square glasses. The pegasus escorted her home, but in weeks to come, she also helped the unicorn believe in herself.

They became the best of friends. The two where hardly seen without the other, laughing, partying, playing. If one was planning to do something fun that day, she would always invite the other. One day, while gathering herbs and other things in the Ever Free Forest, they both got trapped by a terrible monster. They did not run, did not abandon each other, but stood up against the snarling beast. The unicorn was knocked unconscious in the fray, leaving the pegasus to protect both herself and the unicorn. The last thing the unicorn saw was the pegasus standing in front of her, wings spread, blocking the unicorn from the view of the monster. Then, everything faded to black.

When she came round, the monster was crouching over the limp body of the severely injured pegasus. The unicorn suddenly realized something. She HAD a purpose in life. And that purpose she found in her friend. The unicorn was enraged, and when the monster turned on her, she unleash a powerful, ancient magic that destroyed the monster forever. She vanquished the monster, but she was too late to save her friend. The pegasus died, but before she died she said "I'm so, so happy to have met you. And I really mean it".

The unicorn wept. She didn't want to lose her best and only friend, but nobody could raise souls from the land of the dead. The unicorn steeled herself, and prepared to do the impossible. She called, called with her magic, her friends soul back to her body.

And it worked.

The pegasus awoke, and happily embraced her friend. For the rest of their lives, the two friends remained together to the very end. And for millions of years to come, their story and undying friendship taught all ponies a lesson.

_Kindness, when the pegasus helped the sopping wet unicorn when no one else bothered._

_Generosity, when the pegasus let the unicorn take her umbrella with the cost of herself getting wet._

_Laughter, when the two friends partied, played, and laughed together._

_Loyalty, when the two friends didn't abandon each other even when faced with the terrifying monster._

_Honesty, when the pegasus told her true feelings to the unicorn at the very end._

_And magic, when the unicorn used her magic to bring back the pegasus's soul to have her friend back._

_We may learn many things in life, but there is one lesson sacred to all ponies beyond others._

_Friendship is magic._

_And indeed it is._

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys like it? :D This was actually based off of a story I made up using me and my friend's pony OCs of us. Her description of her pony said that other ponies often say she sounds like the unicorn from some ancient tale. So I came up with this story, like they were both part of some ancient prophecy hidden in a fairytale to save the modern world of ponies...and stuff. **

**So um...yeah, I hope you enjoyed, and please R & R for more stories.**

**Over and out, Captain Alfred F. Jones**


End file.
